


Who Knew Hot-Coco Could Cause So Much Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, i wrote this really late at night don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of those "met at walmart at three am" au's with jadeshipping because i'm trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Hot-Coco Could Cause So Much Trouble

I don’t know why I thought going to Walmart at two AM in nothing but a baggy hoodie and green striped pajama pants just to get hot chocolate mix was a good idea.

But here I am, stumbling tiredly down multitudes of different isles looking for the elusive drink mix known as Ovaltine.

Insomnia is a bitch... and so are exams... blecgh

I try my best to ignore the constant mutterings of “excuse me,” or “sorry, I need to get by,” as I shuffle forward, leafing through the shelves. 

“Let’s see,” I murmur to myself “coffee, coffee, tea, coffee, spaghetti in a can… more friggin’ coffee!” How hard is it to find a bottle of Ovaltine!? Standing up, I start to head over to the back of the store, hoping to find some form of Ovaltine or another.

“Outta my way blondie!” someone grumbles pushing past me. Rather roughly I might add, causing me to loose my balance and start falling backwards. I screw my eyes shut, bracing myself.

“Whoa, careful there cute stuff!” someone else’s voice laughs, and I find myself in the arms of a complete and total stranger.

Well. This is interesting.

"Uh, ah, thanks... I guess?" I chuckle rather awkwardly as I push myself up, trying not to stare to much because good lord am I looking at a hot piece of ass.

"Don't mention it!" the girl grins, and if I weren't almost asleep I would say she winked at me. I make mental note to never come to Walmart at this hour again and the girl throws an arm around my shoulder, grinning again. "So what's cute thing like you doing here so late?"

"I can't sleep and... I have finals in a week and I've been on Tumblr the whole time and I ran out of hot chocolate and and I just realized how flamingly homosexual I am," I look up to the ceiling and shake my head. Curse me and my inability to shut my mouth around hot people.

"What a coincidence, same here!" she laughs and I blink.

"Which one?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible, still trying not to stare too much. 

"All of them really, except I'm here with my two friends who ran out of Kraft Dinner. Actually I'd think they'd like you, we should all hang out sometime, how about I give you my number?" she gives me an actual smile this time and I nod somewhat numbly as she rifles through her pockets for a pen. She finds one and takes my hand in hers, and I try to hide my blush in my hoodie.

"Blue are you trying to pick up dates at Walmart again?" a boy calls over to her and she sighs and yells something along the lines of "yeah what's it to ya?" back.

"Hey, guess I'll talk to you later?" she gives me another wink and runs off the join the two boys. I kinda stare after her as she leaves and look up at the ceiling again. I have found the ultimate message in life.

Walmart is the shit and I'm too gay for my own good.


End file.
